Living Dead in Manhattan
by Akuma000
Summary: A mysterious virus have an outbrake in Manhattan, and make dead poeple come back to life. Very original, I know. Ladd and his crew tries to get to Chicago in one peace. Includes several Baccano characters. Enjoy
1. The Outbrake

**Living Dead in Manhattan.**

**Warning: Contains lots of blood and gore, rough language and Ladd Russo.**

"Ladd, their getting closer! Their going to brake down the damn door if we don't do anything soon!"

The middle aged man tripped back and forth by the door, obviously nervous. The two feet tall younger man carefully stroke his blond hair backwards. His blond locks curved around his fingertips as he watched the masses outside the window. His right hand was tightly wrapped around the shot gun in his hand.

"I see…"

He answered short and clear, without turning around. The older man got even more nervous by Ladd's answer.

"What do you mean 'I see'! We'll be eaten alive, for christ sake!"

He pulled his hair, and regretted that he had raised his voice. He just couldn't help it in this kind of situasion. Ladd chuckled, and rested his shot gun on his right shoulder. Finally he twirled around, and pierced the middle aged man with his dark heaven blue eyes.

"Let them come, then! We shall welcome them with a stream of bullets! A wave of knifes! A real kiss on the cheek! Oh, how I will tresure their blood spatter on the walls. Open the doors, wide open they shall be! And let me welcome them with all the love I can give! Those pitiful human beings should have the plesure of being killed by me, Ladd Russo, even if they're allready dead! I will end their lifes a second time… yes! Ha ha, I shall smash their brains, brake their bones, spill their blood, and rip their guts! Oh how I have waited for the world to turn compleately mad like this…"

Then he laid his head back, and ripped of the silence in the room by a hideous laugh. The middle aged man, named Dough, crumbled under his twisted smile and mad laughter. He was just about to say something, when Dean entered the room full of sweath.

"Ladd! Their here, we can't hold them up any more! The dead… the living dead, the walking corpses, whatever they are- just entered the _god damn mansion!_ What on earth do we do now!"

Ladd smirked and narrowed his deep blue eyes.

"Ha ha… we _kill_ them, of course. Is there any other solution?"

He reloaded the shot gun, and walked out of his office.

"Let's get this show on the road! Take Lua, and get to the back door! I left a truck there. Dough, or whatever your name was, come with me! And don't-! …get bit."

He had this wide glee on his face the entire time, his hole being boiled with the urge to kill. Dean didn't need to be asked twice. He hurried towards the other direction, against Lua's room. Dough on the other hand, was a little unsecure about the hole situasion, and didn't really wanna tag alongside the huge blond maniac roaring in front of him. Ladd glanced down at the first floor. A mass of people stombled across the floor against three or four survivors guarding the doors. They ran against them like predators hunting their pray. What they didn'tknow, was the hunter waiting for them in the bushes. Ladd raised his gun, and fired randomly at their gaping faces. Head after head bounced back, while blood and guts and god knows what else, flew through the air. Three guys tried their best to get up the stairs while they screamed and pushed to get away. Ladd smirked as he saw how the mass of living corpses got smaller and smaller as he fired. Ken, Shaun and Alexx got their way up the stairs, panting. The walkers was climbing the stairs as well.

"Heh! You guys are pretty useless, huh? Just running away is no good!"

The blond man raised his shot gun, holding it with only one hand. One more head smashed to the ground, exposing half the bastards brain.

"We can't stay here much longer Ladd, there are more of them coming! We got to run _now!_"

It was Shaun, a noisy fuck with to much stuck in his head. At least Ladd disliked him. But the fucker was right, and both Ladd and Dough went along with the running plan. They dashed around the next corner, down a dark hallway and trough the next door. Ladd glanced over his shoulder to see if any of the flesh eaters were following them, but they were safe for the moment. They stopped at the back door.

"H-hey, open it! What are you waiting for?"

Dough panted nervously like allways, like a dog in heat. Ken pulled the handle, put the door refused to move.

"It's stuck god dammit! Where are the others!"

Ken looked around rapidly at the four men glaring at him. Ladd made a face, and pointed the shot gun at the door without a warning. The others backed away, as Ladd fired, and the door was bend open. All of them rushed out and seached for the truck. But there was no truck, and the others were gone. Dough gaped at the sky.

"They… they left us… no freakin' way!"

All of them, exept Ladd, panicked. More of the living corpses were walking their way. Nothing they couldn't handle yet, but things was about to get ugly. Ladd had a stone face. The others tried to talk to him, or rather- scream, but he remained a statue. Slowly, he curved his thick eyebrows and gritted his teeth.

"Hmm… this wasn't really what I planned. Remind me, that if I ever see Dean again, I'm gonne wrench his neck."

Ladd clinched his fists and started to fire. Guts and blood covered the ground around them. But the sound of gun shots atracted even more of them, and suddendly Dough grabbed Ladd's gun.

"Stop it, you-! You won't be able to shoot all of them, and the sound is atracting even more! Let's just run!"

Ladd shoved the shot gun away from Dough, and pushed the man away.

"You shut your trap."

He continued to fire, and as more of them dashed to the ground, Ladd's smile got even wider.

"If I'm gonna die here, I'm not gonna let them have me easy! I'll die with a bang! Covered in blood till my last breath!"

He continued to shoot, while laughing like a lunatic. Dough went pale and fell on his knees. The other tree were silent. In all this mess, while Ladd laughed and the shooting continued, while dead bodies fell to the ground and the others started to panic, the sound of a car could be heard not to far away. The walkers came closer, and now they were surrounded. Ladd kept on shooting. His deep rusty laughter rolled out from his mouth, played along his tongue. Dough bend over and his head hit the ground. He held around himself, and seamed to give up on his life. Alexx, a really big muscular guy walked up to Ladd and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ladd. There's a car coming, I can hear it. Don't you think we should make a run for it?"

Ladd glanced up at the huge man and grinned.

"Hah! Run? You take me for a coward? Run if you can, Alexx! These fuckers wont let ya' I bet my ass on it."

Just as Ladd pulled the trigger one more time, just before the the hungry beasts managed to grab them with their greasy hands, a huge truck ran half of the croud over. Ladd stopped shooting and stared at the car with surprised eyes. Dough lifted his head from the ground and glanced up, with tears welling down his thin cheeks. The living dead turned their heads against the roaring sound. With white eyes and expressionless faces, they stopped in confusion to understand what the hell was going on. Dean stuck his head out from the driving seat.

"Get in the car! Hurry up, shit heads!"

Ladd grinned. The five men made their way trough the croud, Ladd with his gun and the others with their fists. The back door went up, and Ladd jumped into the front seat. He glanced back, to confirm that Lua, his fiance, was well secured. She was placed by the window, sitting next to Lora the house maid. She looked up at him with calm eyes and smiled. He grinned back, before the car started with a twitchy turn. The blond man turned to the red head driving the car.

"Hahaha! I thought you actually left us behind!"

Dean let out a queer smile.

"Ha ha… we atracted a lot of those crazy fuckers so I figured I would drive them off till you guys came. And I couldn't posibly run away, you would kill me for sure. Especially since I got your fiance in the back!"

He turned the car to the left, making the passangers fall over eachother. Ladd leaned back and held around his shot gun.

"Hah. I actually said I would wrench your neck the next time I saw you."

Dean swollowed as a couple of bodies flew across the roof.

"I take your word for it. Glad I came back."

There was now 6 ours since the outbrake. It was 05:07 pm when Ladd stepped out of the car, and watched his surroundings. They started at Park Row around Manhattan Bridge, and was now by the entrance of Central Park. They had used less time than anticipated. Dean jumped out of the car after him, carefully looking around. He held a machine gun in his hands, ready to fire.

"A-are there any monsters here-?"

Dough carefully crawlen out of the car with his clothes soaked in sweath. He looked around nervously with wide eyes.

"Tsk. They're not _monsters_, their… people."

Dean answered him. He didn't really know what they were. Ladd glanced up at the sky, and noticed grey clouds suffocating the sun. His shot gun rested on his shoulder. The others stepped outside, including Lua. Ladd turned around and looked at them. He thought about who these men really were and what he could use them to. There was Dough, who was compleatly useless. And Dean who was fairly good in a gun fight, and Ladd's only remaining childhood friend. He would't die just yet. Ken, Shaun and Alexx were friends from long ago and not really good in combat. Even dough Alexx was pretty good in kickboxing. Then there was Lua, who would defintly not die unless he himself decided to. Beside her the maid, Lora. He had no idea what she was capable of. She was a young girl with a spicy attitude, and Ladd couldn't say he disliked her. Least there was Harrold. He had the most shitty name of them all, and he walked around with a poker face 24/7. Allways dressed in black and rarely said a word. Ladd sighted over this wierd group of people, which he didn't really care much for. Except Lua.

"Hey Ladd, what do we now? Are we really going to Chicago?"

Dean interupted his thoughts. He still watched his back, with the machine gun in his hands.

"…well? You're the boss… I'll follow you where ever you wanna go, so just say the words…"

Dean looked up at him with abnormal huge eyes. Some of his crimson locks covered his left eye. Dean was one year younger than Ladd, and a head smaller. He could be annoying at times, but Ladd enjoyed his company.

"Hmm… I guess we'll head there for now. Better check if the rumors are true, if Chicago really is the only safe place left in north America. It would be a god damn disaster if that were true though!"

Dean nooded and and watched the others. He lowered his voice while talking.

"Uhm… do you think we can trust the others? Lua of course, and I think we can handle the maid… but the rest of the bunch?"

Ladd glansed back at them. They were talking about other kinds of stuff, like how close they were to dying, and the fucker who had gotten himself eaten.

"Honestly I don't give a shit if we can trust them or not. This is a dog-eat-dog world, you never know whom to trust. If someone fuck you over… you kill them. That's how it is. It have allways been like this, just than now killing is legal."

Ladd chuckeled and grinned wide by his own words. Dean swollowed as he watched the blond man.

"Yeah… I guess your right. I just-"

He didn't complete the sentence, but stared emphty out in thin air.

"You what?"

"…I was gonna say that I just don't want to die yet. But then I remembered who I was talking to."

Ladd grinned twisted and rolled out a dry laughter. He laid a hand on Deans shoulder.

"He… I won't kill you yet, Dean. I kind of need you in this world. Even I understand that allies are important in a time like this."

The he turned, and walked against the others. Dean watched his back, and felt the machine gun getting heavier in his arms.

"…not yet, huh…"

They all rested there for a little while, as there were no signs of the walking dead. Ladd lit his third cigarette after the outbrake, and leaned against the car. The others smoked as well, even the maid. But not Lua. The shy and careful girl stood beside her fiance, and barely touched his jacket with her right hand. Her eyes were planted in the ground. Her light green everyday dress danced around her knees. It was slightly covered with blood at the edge, and her shoes were spattered. Not that she was unused to these surcumstanses. She carefully squeezed her hand around Ladd's dark brown jacket. Everything seamed to be possible when she was with this man. Even the dead would wake up. Suddendly she felt his arm around her waist, and blushed as he did. She tried to cover her flustered face when he looked down at her and smiled. A really gentle smile. Lua looked into Ladd's crystal blue eyes, and thought that she would be forever happy if she got to be with this man till the end. And of course, he was the one to decide when that would be. She smiled slightly back at him, just as Lora came walking against them.

"Hey, _master_, are we really going to Chicago? That's just crazy man! We'll die for fuckin' sure! Can't we just go to Long Island? There can't be a lot of them there, I mean- it's an island, right?"

Ladd leaned against her with a dark glare in his eyes.

"Well, I'll be happy if _you_ could go there, but the bridge is closed. Like really closed, those fuckers on the other side didn't want anybody coming over spreading the damn _virus_. So they broke the shit down. And there's not a god damn boat left in chore, by some reason. Probably taken by those scared ass shits running around in town when the outbrake got Manhattan."

He put his cigarette back bethween his lips, and breathed a huge cloud of grey smoke in Lora's face. She stared furious at him.

"Why do I even bother to ask you? You're as fucked up ignorant and… retarded as the rest of the group!"

She folded her arms across her chest and glared back at him with brown eyes. Ladd smiled wide at her response. His thick eyebrown curved down, and he reached out his arm. She didn't get time to respons before ha had locket his arm around her raven black hair and pulled her against his face.

"You know, little japanese girl… I've been wanting to kill you for quite some time. You know why? Becouse I think… you're so sure I wont be doing just that. Think you can do whatever you please, huh? Think you can go around without watching your back? Well, you just do that, and one day I'll pierce you back with the sharpest tool I got. Don't feel so damn safe around me."

Lora's wide eyes seamed to be seaching for something in Ladd's face, just before she grabbed his neck tie and pulled him even closer to her face.

"You think I'll be pissing my pants just becouse your good at close combat? Just becouse you like to kill and scorn, while laughing like a god damn nut job? Keep thinking that, and _you_ will get yourself killed… _Ladd Russo_."

She narrowed her dark brown eyes and let go of his neck tie. Ladd slowly let her hair escape his fingers, and leaned back against the car. He formed a big smile and pushed his bangs backwards.

"Heh! This is the only reason I'm letting you live… maid-chan."

Lora smiled back, and took out the tie in her hair. The black straws flowed down her back, and she got several looks from the other guys. Ladd stomped his cigarett in the side of the car, and dropped it on the ground.

"Well, shall we get going? We gotta find some house and rest tonight, it's too dangerous to move in the dark."

He turned towards Lua and bowed down against her face.

"Now, Lua… I won't let anything hurt you, not until I get to hurt you myself… so stick to me, okey, dollface?"

She nooded softly as Ladd cupped her cheek gently with his hand. Dean climbed up behind the steering wheel and started the car.

"Off we go."

The others climbed into the car, carrying their hardware in bags. Ladd guided Lua to sit beside Lora, and he himself jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Now let's roll. Into the living hell. Or rather, dead, since- you know… okey just drive."

Dean smiled, and the car followed the road down Central Park and into the sunset, towards Chicago and further.

**Yes, finally done :3 There will be more of this, just gonna keep up the work I guess… I'm sorry if there was any mistakes in time and place, I don't live in America so I don't really know where things are… oh well, hope you enjoyed the story ****J **


	2. I will kill You

**I will kill you**

"Stop here."

Ladd comanded and loosened the seat belt. Dean stopped the car, and the blonde jumped out. He held the shot gun ready to fire, but there was no one but them in this empty area. It would be dark anytime soon, and they had to find a place to rest.

"What are you doing, Ladd?"

Dean leaned out of the window and looked nervous around. Ladd ignored him and walked over to an abandoned candy store. He opened the door, and seached the inside. It was dark. The store seamed to be in good shape compared to the rest of the town. Shelves filled with candy and lolipops surrounded him as he walked futher into the store. Dean and Lora had walked out of the car as well, and was now heading the same way as Ladd.

"Hey… what is it, we got nothing to do in a damn candy store!"

Lora bursted out as she stamped into the room. Ladd glared back at her with narrowed eyes, slightly irritated.

"I saw something moving in here. So shut up, will you?"

Lora put her hands in cross and looked pissed.

"Well, should we really be walking this way then? It could be… you know, one of _them_."

Dean held the machine gun but was obviusly a little scared. Ladd waved his hand in Dean's face.

"You think one of those dead bastards would hide and stay still when we're making this much noice? All they want is to eat our flesh you know."

Dean swollowed and nooded. Ladd walked futher into the store, watching every movement. Suddenely, a noice came from behind the disk. Ladd walked over and glanced over the rows with candy. There, in the corner behind the disk laying in a pile of old newspapers was a small girl. She looked up with big green eyes, tears streaming down her pink cheeks. Beside was a dead body. It was a man with a blanket covering his head, soaked in blood. Ladd walked around the disk and watched the girl shaking out of fear. Lora and Dean walked over to him, and was surprised to see the small girl.

"It's… it's a girl…"

Dean said and lowered the gun in his hands.

"No shit."

Ladd replied, still staring at the girl. Lora remained quiet.

"What do we do with her?"

Dean glanced up at Ladd with nervous eyes. Ladd scratched his head and seamed bothered somehow. Then he pointed the gun at her face. She crumbeled under his sudden action and closed her eyes.

"We don't need her. A girl like that will only get in the way."

A slight smirk formed on the man's face, and his crystal blue eyes sparkelen in the dark.

"No!"

Lora walked up to the girl and stood in front of his gun, shielding the helpless child.

"What are you thinking, killing an innocent girl? You're the worst!"

Ladd glared irritated back at the black haired woman. Dean took one step backwards, knowing he couldn't do anything in this situasion.

"Move bitch. I don't give a damn about your opinion, so get out of my way before I blow your head of as well!"

Lora narrowed her dark brown eyes.

"No! I won't move so you can kill this defenseless child. What reason do you have for shoting her?"

Ladd grinned twisted by her words.

"I got no particular reason. But it will be better if we just remove her now, so she can stop living in fair, right? Hahaha."

Lora was even more pissed now.

"You sick fuck… you don't care about her at all, do you?"

Ladd tilted his head, still pointing the shot gun at Lora's chest.

"Not really. Why the hell should I care about some random brat? Even though it will be no fun killing her when she look so scared. It's like stamping on a rat, you know? It know it will die, but keeps running. That's no fun."

He laughed again and pushed the gun hard against Lora's collarbone. She then twirled around and grabbed the girl. She held her up agains her chest, and covered the childs eyes.

"Then shoot me to. I got no faith in humanity anymore, if all this shit is going down together with dead people taking over the freakin' earth! I allways knew you were a sick basterd, but at least I thought you would care just a tiny little bit about others when it truly counted!"

She stared furious at the tall man with the girl tight in her arms. Ladd slowly lowered the gun and gritted his teeth.

"Haaa… damn, this is really no fun. You staring at me like that fully willingly to die, that's just- no fun!"

He placed the shot gun at his shoulder and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Lora kept staring at him, not really sure what to think or do.

"Fine. Take her with you, so we can keep going!"

Ladd turned around, obviusly dissatisfied. Dean swollowed, relived deep down for not having to witness the death of a little girl. Lora sighted even more relived, and hurried after the tall man. She topped behind him and bowed.

"Thank you, Master."

Ladd glanced back at her, and snickered.

"Yeah… but Lora, you better not die. Couse if you do… I'll kill that child. It's your mission to take care of her from now on, you got that?"

She lowered her head once again and nooded. Then all three of them walked back to the car. Shaun, Alexx and Ken glanced out of the car inpatiently. Dough sat deep burried in the seat shaking like a chihuahua. For him it didn't matter where they were, he was dead met anyway. Lua smiled when she saw her fiance safe and sound. Ladd met her green eyes and he smiled loving as he opened the door. Lora clinbed into the seat beside Lua and held the girl against her chest still secure. They all seemed surprised by the extra passanger, and Lua watched the child with curious eyes. Lora smiled down at the child.

"Don't worry, you're safe now."

A dry laughter came from Ladd in the front seat, but Lora ignored it.

"I will protect you, so don't worry."

The girl nooded unsecure but with a small smile across her lips.

"What's your name?"

"… Mary…"

It was the first thing she had said, and Lora stroke her pink cheek.

"Mary… that's a pretty name."

Dean started the car, and again they continued their journey. For a while it was silent, exept Sahun's coughing in the back seat. He seamed to be sick. Mary had fallen asleep, and Ladd felt like taking a nap as well. Dean noticed most of them getting tired.

"Uh… we should find a way to rest soon…"

He glanced over at Ladd who gazed out the window with blury eyes.

"Yeah, meaby. Let's brake into a house or something."

Dean nooded and turned over into a quiet neighborhood. At least it seamed quiet, but you could never be sure in this new world.

"W-wait a minute, brake into a house-? We-we can't _do_ that!"

Daough leaned forward and finlly decided to say something. Only that it was a damn stupid thing to say. Everyone glared at him like he had just fallen down from the moon. Shaun hit him in the back of his head.

"Dead people are colming back to life, eating the living, and you care about a brake in? Stop fucking with us allready."

Daugh crumbled under these harsh words and kept his mouth shut from there on. shaun coughed and Alexx had to hit him several times in the back to make him stop.

"Are you feeling allright Shaun?"

It was Ken who asked, and somehow it made all the others turn around and look at him. When Shaun noticed he smiled and nooded.

"Yeah, yeah… just fine. Must have gotten the flu or something."

…

They had broken in to a two apartment building and taken place on the first floor. The ground floor was shut off, to prevent the dead from making a surprise attack. It was a big apartment and enough room for everyone. Lua sat quiet on the soft bed. Ladd stared out the window at the dark city. From far away he could hear the sound of a gun shot. He turnede and looked over at Lua. She smiled calming at him, and he walked over to the bed while taking of his jacket. He sat down and reached out his hand to touch her hair. Lua's honney brown hair was soft against his fingers. He smiled caring towards her and gently stroke her cheek. She held his hand and closed her eyes, still smiling.

"I like this world together with you Ladd…"

Ladd smiled wider and felt her body warmth against his big hand.

"Yeah, me too… I can't wait to kill you Lua. When we get married I'll kill you so slowly, it will take your entire life to die."

Lua opened her eyes again with her cheeks flustered. She leaned over at him and stroke his cheek back, with a caring smile on her lips.

"I would't mind if you killed me now, Ladd. I simply can't wait…"

Ladd let his hand stroke down her back and held her tightly. She rested her head against his secure chest and felt like falling asleep right there.

"I can't kill you yet, Lua… especially when you long for it as much as you do. Even though I'm longing for the day when I can slit your troath and wath your pretty white dress turn all red. It will be such a beutiful sight, and I'm sure you will be pretty in crimson."

Lua smiled by his warm, yet cold words, as she faded away in the arms of her lover. Ladd continued to stroke her soft hair nd glanced out the window. He really wanted to marry Lua, but he started to wonder if that was even possible in this kind of world. At least he would protect her till the day he could kill her with his own hands.

…

**Second chapter, DONE! Haaa… the reason I wanted to write this, was becouse I thought: Hey, Ladd would fit well in a Zombie Apocalypse. And I really love his homicidal character, so… well, hope you enjoy.**


End file.
